(Old) Tales of Nibel - Ano and Ilo
by WillTheGameDecoder
Summary: This is the old version of the Tales of Nibel. I'm currently rewriting them. It's going to be a full overhaul, while keeping the general idea. I'm also probably going to wait until I have the whole thing written out. Thank you for your patience
Chapter One

Ano readied himself. His arms were tired and he could feel his sweat in his fur, but there was no way he would let Ilo win this one. He put his hands underneath the boulder and lifted it high above his head.

"Ha!" he yelled triumphantly, although strain was starting to creep on his face. His large muscles were quite tense, and were shaking. The crowd cheered as he walked around, pride displayed strongly on his face.

"Not bad, bro," Ilo said with a smirk, though obviously not impressed. He walked behind Ano, and proceeded to pick him up by the ankles.

"Whoa, man!" Ano said, "Be careful!"

Ilo didn't respond, only giving him a smile. He started to walk around with both Ano and the boulder lifted above him. The crowd went wild.

"It's incredible he's that strong," Fil whispered to Reem , "even with his" He trailed off, not wanting to be rude

"Oh, come on! He's not that fat," Reem responded, though he had to admit he probably was. Ilo didn't have a problem with it, though. That much was evident. He was as fit as forest spirits came.

Ilo's strength made Ano a little jealous. Not only was he stronger, but he didn't even have to work for it. He was 'gifted', as the Spirit Tree put it.

"Alright, man. You can put me down now," Ano said. Between Ilo's shaky hands and the boulder above his head, it was a little too much. That, and it was hurting his pride.

"Alright," Ilo put Ano down gently, and Ano did the same with the rock.

"Well, I think we know who won that!" Nir said triumphantly, holding up Ilo's arm in victory. The crowd cheered and chanted his name. Ilo blushed in response, Ano smiled. He may have been a bit jealous, but Ilo was still a great friend, through and through.

"Good job, bro," Ano said, patting Ilo on the back.

"Thanks, man," Ilo responded. "You did pretty good yourself."

"Yeah, okay," Ano said. He tried to hide his jealousy from Ilo. He didn't want ruin his moment of glory.

Soon, the crowd dispersed and everyone was back to their normal day activities. Ano found himself with nothing to do. Nir didn't need any help moving objects, Fil was out rock climbing, and Reem was setting up his latest prank.

Ilo was more of a quiet spirit. He spent a fair amount of time thinking, and usually prefered a small group of friends over crowds, although he also loved to hang out at Nir's parties.

Ilo was well known by all the forest spirits. He cared about everyone, and most felt the same. Especially Ano. Ano was one of his best friends, and they always got along. Well, usually.

Ilo was sitting on the soft river bed. His hooves were wading in the water of the cool river. He loved to relax here. Fil gave him the idea when he once spent time here. It was his favorite spot as well. From the beautiful fruit trees, to the clear river water, to the wind blowing from the West.

He laid himself down, hooves in the river, and felt the mud squish into his fur. His eyes became heavy, and he fell into a nap.

Ilo woke up to Ano's hoof on his stomach

"Hey, there, chubby," Ano said, leaning over his face. Ilo opened an eye, and his smile grew.

"'Sup? You're not here for a rematch, are ya?" Ilo responded.

Ano chuckled. "No, no. Just here to bother you."

"If you must," Ilo said, waking up. "Do you mind giving the fat guy some help up?"

"Oh, yeah. Like you don't have the strength," Ano snarked back. Ilo sighed, and sat up. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I'm bored," he responded. "I need to hang out with someone."

"Alright," Ilo racked his brain of things to do. "What to do, what to do…"

"I mean, the equipment for tonight is already moved, and Reem doesn't need any help with his latest prank. I'm stumped!"

"Hmm, toughie," Ilo said, "Well, we could go to Wind Valley. It's been a while, and it's usually wonderful this time of year."

"Great! Let's go!" Ano yanked Ilo onto his feet, and pulled him along, nearly causing Ilo to hit the ground.

"You've seriously need to slow down Ano!" Ilo said with a gasp, "I can't keep up! I'm pretty sure I carry more than you do!"

"Fine," he responded, stopping, "but I know I've seen you run faster than this!" He responded.

"Hardly, and especially not at the distance we'll be travelling," he said, still out of breath.

"Come on, you're not giving up on me, are ya big guy?" Ilo only responded in a glare as he walked past. Ano soon was walking along side. They walked in silence until they reached the Valley of the Wind.


End file.
